Zeroframe leviathan
The Zeroframe leviathan is a Gishileid-class carrier starship of the Empyrdom of Anticytheris. It is deployed as a capital ship for either aerospace or naval fleets or armadas. Development As a Gishileid-class carrier starship, each of its six hangars contain a Hecton-grade eidos module which has enough intelle capacity to contain the data of 100 star vehicles or vessels. Moreover, it is outfitted with defensive weaponry around its hull such as seventy-five of its Hephestian Magardni autocannons which deter nearby enemy aerospace units from nearing it and long-ranged anti-aerospace armaments such as six of its Dragarkus missile arrays on its top frame and twelve of its Hexadon tachyomagnetic vulcans- four frontal vulcans, four rear vulcans, and two vulcans on each side. These vulcans can also provide suppressive fire due to their high fire rate and duration of use. These AA armaments can actually attack any unit caught in their targeting systems but their effectiveness is reduced against submerged vessels. To remedy this, the starship can submerge in vast water bodies (i.e., oceans and seas), either to conventionally conceal its presence, deploy naval vessels to support it in naval battle, or hunt enemy vessels with four of its Leviathan wrath projectors located on the sides of its top frame due to its massive size. When submerged, this comes with the cost of attacking only with its wrath projectors, which are actually effective in this situation. These projectors launch 300x2100mm torpedoes called Leviathan destruction teeth which contains a specialized Dragarkian incendiary mixture which could easily take down at most vessel hulls with B-minus-grade armor in one shot. The mixture contains Dragarkian incendiary, propane, and methane hydrates. Propane allows for the incendiary to continuously undergo combustion upon ignition against enemy ships as methane hydrates decrease buoyancy of surrounding water by decreasing its density (specific gravity), causing unlucky ships to sink, especially large-hulled non-submarines, as they are more prone to sinking without actually sustaining immense physical damage on its hull. Propane and methane were used because, of course, they are non-polar and they have lower density than water. Therefore, they will float on top of the water. However, its disadvantages include being not able to submerge in water bodies smaller than oceans and seas and normally slow mobility in both aerospace and submarine conditions, especially the latter condition. Due to it being a slow massive target, it is prone against single powerful attacks. This unit is deployed in offensive, defensive, transport, support, and surveillance, rendering it one of the most versatile aerospace units of the Empyrdom despite its massive size. Specifications TBA Known Models *ISS GC-ZL1 Megethia *ISS GC-ZL2 Known Deployments The first model, the ISS GC-ZLi Megethia, was deployed to a Jkirkian outpost called Outpost Trilex in the Mobian northern continent of Eurish to protect its cargo fleet of peregrine chassis from hostiles during an operation of sending 5,000 tons worth of steel and Chromotian plasma batteries as a gift to the outpost. However, during an accidental breach of Overlander territory committed by five Anticytherian initiates, the starship had to suppress the Overlanders that attempted to attack them by open-firing with its Hexadon tachyomagnetic vulcans. Category:Empyrdom Category:Starships Category:Units Category:Aerospace Units